Whitehouse Comments on Referenda; Announces Leadership Challenge
Deputy Imperial Chancellor Speaks About Referenda Sheldon Whitehouse, only days after delivering a widely-praised pro-union speech in Hastiga, has returned to Corrintrin to make a speech where he had to face the reality of his defeat and lay out the plans going forward. While Whitehouse lamented his belief that there would be "many losers as a result of these votes", he expressed gratitude that democracy would not be among them. He echoed the Chancellor's sentiments in stating that his only priority is to secure the best deal for the remainder of Falleentium, as it is his duty to represent them. He added, however, that the Jalbs of western Veldunium made their voices heard "so clear that it cannot be misinterpreted", leading to speculation that PRM intended to push for Jalb reunification as part of Veld exit negotiations - although Whitehouse never said so speifically. PRM to Have First-Ever Leadership Election At the end of Whitehouse's speech he announced new leadership elections for PRM to give other candidates among the party's 107 MP's a chance to challenge his leadership in an election by the people. When Whitehouse led the Popular Republican Movement into third place in the 575 Federal Election with a strong 12.5% mandate, subsequently becoming Deputy Imperial Chancellor, it was assumed that there would be no need to reconsider who would serve as PRM's Parliamentary Leader until at least after the next elections. But Whitehouse's leadership has seen a great many woes in its first three years: the party's programme has been largely thwarted in parliament, it has slipped into fourth place in the most recent public opinion polls, and now the "leave" votes have won in both Hastiga and Veldunium. It's simply too many losses, and the party needs to be re-energized and unified. Speculation has gone wild about the potential candidates, and just about every big name in the party has been suggested as a contender in this first-ever leadership election. Incumbent Parliamentary Leader Sheldon Whitehouse is the only confirmed candidate so far. He will be defending his performance as the party's top parliamentarian for the last three years. Secretary Donald Rumsfeld is Falleentium's 7-year incumbent head of the Education Department. He began his career with a well-recieved speech on reinvesting in education, a feat that was finally realized at the beginning of the Brandt government. John Fetterman is a member of parliament whose claim to fame is having authored the original Buy Falleen, Hire Falleen Act. Despite passing the Chanber of Deputies thrice, the bill has been killed in the Senate every time. Should Fetterman run and win, it would indicate a new focus for trade protectionist policies for PRM. Secretary of Infrastructure and Transport Willi Stoph is the most prominent figure on the party's left wing. He recently secured 10 billion Fall for an infrastructure package. Should he run and win, it would signal a turn towards the left-wing for PRM - and likely a much closer relationship with the Socialist Party. Secretary of Foreign Affairs Tulsi Gabbard is perhaps the most high-profile name on this list besides Whitehouse himself. In the all-important Foreign Office, she began the process of adding a judiciary body to the Nilira Alliance to protect the most basic, inalienable human rights of citizens within alliance nations. Cumbernick Bandersnatch is a member of parliament hailing from PRM's more conservative elements. Largely unknown prior to now, Bandersnatch - who chairs the centre-right "Budget Hawk" faction of the party - will attempt to bring the party in a more moderate-conservative direction should he run and win. One name that can be written off the list if that of Jeff Sessions. While it was not considered a serious possibility that Sessions would run against his own hand-picked successor almost four years after stepping aside, some die-hard fans nevertheless held out hope. Sessions immediately denied any interest in contesting this election. While we don't know exactly who will run yet, most political observers doubt that any challenger will be able to unseat Whitehouse. Category:The Imperial Constitution